Prophecy
by ElectroDragon
Summary: Children have fought against adult for the longest time. But it was foretold that one child would come and change everything.
1. Prologue

**I have had this story on my mind for I don't know how long. The idea for this story was based off an ironic fact from my childhood combined with a liking to the Codename Kids Next Door cartoon. As a kid my favorite food was steamed broccoli, and today at seventeen it is still one dish I won't turn down. I'll fill you in with more details as the story continues.**

Prophecy

For the longest time, adults have fought children. Battle after battle, war after war, with neither side gaining any ground. Adults, old and cunning. The children, young and mischievous. Century after century, this great struggle continued with both children and adult vowing to never back down. Their goal were simple. The children wanted freedom from boring burdens like chores and homework. The adults wanted Order amongst their enemy, turning them into slaves.

Before any of this had happened, the children inhabited the earth. Playing endlessly, building tree houses, and eating all the sugar they wanted. But soon the children became lazy and in need of someone to deal with the new problems of life so they could play, free from worry. So they created the Adults as servants to do their bidding. The adults slaved away for them, building bigger tree houses for their masters, cooking, cleaning, and even being used for play. However, the adults did not get any respect for their hard work and soon became resentful to their masters. Soon, the adults rose up against the children in a rebellion that was quickly crushed. For in a hollow tree was discovered, a journal with plans and strategies for fighting the adults.

They were exiled from the children lands. They settled in their own homeland and prospered. But soon, they became thirsty for revenge. In a massive wave they swept the children lands, crushing all resistance and putting all who opposed them under a harsh punishment known as "spanking". With nowhere else to go, the children escaped to the moon. Where they were free from the adults, and could do whatever they wanted. However, they soon began to miss the oceans they swam in, and the toys they played with on earth. Back on the surface of the planet, the adults where dealing with the same laziness that had been a burden to the children before them. Missing the children to do work for them, the adult ambassadors met with the children on the moon and negotiated them back onto earth, into an era of peace and harmony with them.

Good things like that never last long. Soon after the adults created more burdens like school, homework, and after-school activities, the children cried out and broke off. Today, they have formed an organization known as the "Kids Next Door." A united worldwide communication system that united children across the globe, and this very same organization has been fighting against adults ever since.

Back to the journal the children used to fight, in the very back, behind all the pages of plans, there was a prophecy. It told of one child, who would join the KND, and return the world to an era of peace.

That child, was me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is chapter one! This is the part of writing I'm kinda sloppy on, so cut me a break. I'll improve as the story plot continues! Being a homeschooled teen Aspie, I have a lot of time on my hands to work on this! I own nothing in this story except my OC. I have a lot of stories I want to start working on. So lets get's get going!**

The morning sunlight shone through the window of a young boy's room. In a one person bed lied a kid with curly red hair and heavily freckled cheeks. His blue eyes opened slowly and he sat up straight, rubbing his face.

"So begins a life at a new school." He said in a somewhat-depressed tone as he reached for his glasses laying on the adjacent bedside table.

"Alex, Get down here now! You'll regret missing breakfast!" A voice called for him. Alex jumped out of his bed like there was a black widow spider on his chest. "On my way, mom!" He took off his night shirt and dressed in the jeans, and a black T-shirt his mom laid out the night before. After getting his socks on he slipped on his black Reebok's on the floor near where his clothes were. Alex didn't like to tie his shoes. He didn't think it made sense to keep tying them over and over.

Alex walked out of his room and into the hall of his new house. He could hear his older sister in the shower. _Man, she adjusts fast for someone always so cranky. "_Alex! Last chance!" He snapped back to his priorities and ran town the hall to the kitchen to see his mom in front of the stove. "ALE- oh, there you are." Alex flinched slightly hearing his mom nearly scream. "Hey mom. What's the special today?"

His mom smiled at him. "Pancakes, how many you want?"

"Two would be fine." She put two pancakes onto a plate and handed it to him. "Eat the table, you don't look good when you eat standing up."

"Alright." He walked into the dining room adjacent to the kitchen and sat down at his family's fine wood table. He set his napkin in his lap and stabbed his fork into his pancakes, scooping a pile of pieces into his mouth. He gobbled both of them down in a few minutes, but like the gentleman his mother raised him as. After he put his dishes in the sink, he walked to his room to get his backpack. Talking to his mom the whole way.

"It's time to get this over with!" Alex said with another depressed tone.

"You'll do alright, Alex. It's not the end of the world that you have a new school to go to!" His mom was always trying to encourage him, being special need from an autistic disorder, she always tried to be subtle.

"That's because you aren't the one going! I just hope I don't have to hurt anyone this year!" He responded back to her. A full blown argument erupted that lasted ten minutes ranging from Alex's attitude to his mom not seeing the full picture.

"You hurt somebody and you won't have to deal with just me, young man!"

_Jeez, I might as well drop the subject and hope it doesn't work out. But I'll be prepared if it does happen. _He was thinking in his own head. "Alright. I won't hurt anyone. Can we get going already?"

After a tense car ride to Gallagher Elementary, Alex stepped out of the car after an emotionless wave to his mom and walked inside as she drove way. As Alex walked towards his class, he was unaware that today, his destiny would unravel.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Dragon here. I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I had writers block that I finally broke and by the time I "did" break it my computer was in the shop! I'm gonna make it up to you guys, today! This chapter is the one I've been looking forward to the most! Here we go!**

Alex was walking down the hall to his classroom, his mind was racing and his anxiety was piling up.

_What do I do if no one likes me? Will they hate me because I'm smart? Will I have to fight somebody?_

His thought process was broken when he made it to his classroom just as the bell rang, other students began to leave the lunchroom and walk along the wall to their homerooms. Wanting to avoid everyone, Alex "walked" as fast as he could through the door and hung up his backpack before racing to his desk.

_Come on man, keep it cool. Just pretend to be normal. Even if you aren't normal by definition. Just use your charm and manners to get through this without a scratch, hopefully._

With just his thoughts to keep him warm, other students started to move into the room and pile into their desks. A blonde haired kid wearing an orange hoodie and jeans sat down in a desk to the left of Alex. He gave Alex a look that said: '_What are you doing here?' _Alex simply raised an eyebrow and looked away before things got awkward. The bell finally rang and his teacher walked in the door and closed it behind her. She was a white woman with white hair and glasses. A sure sign she was middle aged. She stood in front of the large dry-erase board.

"Good morning class. I want to start today by introducing a new student. Alex, please come up here."

Alex mentally flinched hearing her say his first name before he was properly introduced. But not wanting to be awkward, he just stood up and walked to the front, introducing himself with a bow of head and a very shy tone of voice. "Hello" was all he could get himself to say.

"This is Alex Booth. He is a new student here at Gallagher Elementary. We are all glad to have him here, as a Straight-A student, many of you should learn a thing or two from him!"

Alex felt like he was having a heart attack. The teacher just told his entire class that he had perfect grades, and said they should all do as good as him! His Anxiety shot up again and he began to sweat with his eyes beginning to twitch. To keep everyone from seeing, he looked down at the floor and rubbed his neck, digging back into his thoughts. _Great, I'll be bullied in no time. Sorry mom, I know you wanted me to avoid it, but I may not have a choice. _

"I hope you all make him feel welcome. You can sit down again Alex." He walked back to his seat like he would die if he didn't get there. Almost everyone in class was staring at him, including the blonde kid next to him.

"Alright class, get out your math books." Most of the class groaned and sighed while Alex just did what he was told. With his Anxiety starting to decline and his paranoia still racing questions and scenarios in his head, he decided to ignore them both. _'I'll just make it through class and keep my guard up. Anyone who thinks I'm an easy target for a bully, has a big surprise coming.'_

The first half of his school day went by pretty smoothly. Alex kept quiet during lunch. The food he got was a pick-me-up from all the stress he had already gone through. A Chicken and lettuce sandwich, some macaroni and cheese, a pile of steamed broccoli and a peanut butter cookie with a carton of skim milk.. He ate slowly with his napkin in his lap, like a gentleman. His favorite part of his lunch was the broccoli. Steamed and easy to chew, just the way he liked it. While he was eating it, he swore he saw a bald headed kid with sunglasses watching him in disbelief. Alex's mind immediately activated and questions and answers began piling into his head.

_Why is that kid staring at me like that? Has he never seen a kid with red hair before? Why is he bald? _

_He's probably one of those kids that thinks broccoli is "Poisonous." Maybe he had cancer treatment recently. That would explain no hair._

After lunch there was recess. Instead of trying to make friends like his mother wanted him to, Alex simply sat against a cold brick wall and watched all the other kids. For the first time today, he finally got some space to himself.

"Hey, you there."

Alex looked over and saw the same blonde kid with the orange jacket standing near him, from his stance he showed aggression. Strangely, his anxiety and paranoia stayed at normal as Alex stood up and leaned against the wall. "Yeah?"

"I hate nerds. You think you're so awe'some!" He had some kind of accent, or just a speech impediment from what he heard. Some other kids started piling around in a circle and watched the confrontation.

"I don't think I'm better than you. You are probably better than me at something." With his mom's words still in his head, he was trying to avoid a fight. But he kept his voice low, not to show weakness.

"I'm bette' than you at a whole lot'a stuff!"

Alex smirked, he took this opportunity. "Yeah. Sucking at schoolwork is one thing you do better than me." The students around them "oooed" at his remark and the noise of it attracted all the kids on the playground. The blonde kid was clearly ticked off. "Ya know what?! I'm gonna knoc' that grin roight off your face!" The kid charged with a punch aimed at his face.

"_I'm sorry mom. I tried."_

Alex saw the punch coming a mile away and his karate training kicked in. He turned his hip so that his right was facing his enemy. Then with quick speed he moved his right hand down to his left hip and swung it up to push away the fist, he followed through by grabbing his attacker's wrist and brought his right leg up in a swift kick into his stomach. But he still wasn't done, the second his right foot touched the ground he pulled on the wrist and sent a thundering punch into the side of his head with his left hand. The bully stumbled backwards and landed on his butt, dazed by the hit he just took. The crowd of kids exclaimed with amazement as the bully was knocked onto the ground by the "new kid."

Alex moved over him and stepped onto his chest, his weight being pushed onto his ribs. He started pleading with him to get off, but he just kept pushing. "Listen here, jerk! I'm not a weak nerd like all the others, I'm skilled! Don't ever try to mess with me again! Got that?" The bully was still pleading for him to get off, while saying: "Yeah! Yeah! Ok! Ok!" Alex lifted his foot into the air like he was going to stomp, but then swung his leg back and dropped, smashing his knee into his bully's chest. The other kids flinched after seeing this move and exclaimed even louder and started clapping and cheering. Alex stood up from his writhing opponent and walked through the kids that were starting to disperse, and up to the school. He did feel kinda sorry that he had done that to him, but he knew he deserved it. He walked into the office and up to the woman at her desk. "Excuse me ma'am?" She looked up to him, "Yes, can I help you sir?" Alex decided to do what his mom said he should do. "Yes you can. Get the nurse down to the playground. I just beat a kid who wanted to bully me."

Her eyes opened a little more hearing what he had done, "Oh dear, who tried to attack you?"

"I don't know his name. He has blonde hair, an orange jacket and blue jeans." The woman's mouth dropped hearing the description. "Come over here and sit in the principals office." She led Alex to a chair in another room with a large desk in it. "Stay right here." She walked off, presumably to get the nurse. Leaving Alex alone with his thoughts.

_That kid deserved it. All the kids saw it. They know what I can do now._

He slumped in his seat, relaxing. His mark had been made on the school.

**YEAH! That was awesome! I've been waiting to do that fight since I started this story! Please review and tell me how I did! Later! **


End file.
